


Now

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Hugh Laurie [1]
Category: House M.D. RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Moaning, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: What happens when two people are so pent up and desperate for each other they can't even wait for them to undressed?
Relationships: Hugh Laurie/Reader
Series: Hugh Laurie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hugh
> 
> My tumblr: @sad-sad-times

"Fuck...need, need you, now" your panting voice was littered with pure want and need as Hugh kissed over your neck with hot lips and soft moans and grasped your ass in his hands to bring your bodies closer together. The two of you moved across the bedroom in a mess of horny kisses until you hit the bed and collapsed with Hugh’s warm, fully clothed, body on top of you, pressing against you in a familiar comfort as your legs wrapped around his back and pulled him into you closer.

“God I love you" Hugh moaned out against your neck with his hands roaming under your shirt and squeezing your breasts, you gasped out and let your own hands run into his hair before trailing down his back and pulling at his shirt in a failed attempt to get it off.

“Love you too" you breathed out with a peck against his lips, “love you even more with this off” you joked breathlessly and took a moment to breathe, loosening your legs when Hugh leant back to pull the shirt off his head and expose his bare torso to your wondering hands so they could feel the muscle and tone of his body.

"You're gorgeous" you whispered lightly enough he could only just hear you, but you knew he had when he blushed in that adorable shy way he always did when given compliments. He looked away and suddenly your legs were tight around his waist, pinning him against you so he had to face you. Your mouths were instantly connected with tongues and lips and moans as your bodies moved together, Hugh shifted his hips slightly and you gasped into his mouth - the rough material of his jeans rubbing just right against your own, the need to touch and feel and encompass Hugh's body grew unbearable, especially when his lips were wet and pressing down your throat and collarbone. 

Buttons were being pulled apart from your blouse as Hugh's mouth licked and kissed over your chest, squeasing your breasts inside your bra and using his thumbs to rub your nipples so good, electricity drowning your body with need and arousal and as Hugh kissed your stomach you breathed hard in anticipation. 

You were sure your underwear was soaked by now and pulled Hugh back up to your face so you could link lips and kiss him deep and hard, as you bit his lips Hugh couldn't help but buck his hips against you and cause that amazing sensation to flood your core again, he groaned as his trapped erection pressed just right against you. 

"Do that again..." you gasped out in breathless arousal, trying desperately to get that push of his hips against your core and grind achingly well into you, in doing so your eager hands found his backside and as you moved your hips upward Hugh moaned at how painfully hard he was straining against his trousers that were being dragged between your legs and making your eyes roll back in your head. 

"If we keep doing this I'm gonna, _fuck_ , ruin my trousers" Hugh panted when the crotch of his jeans pressed down hard into yours and created an incredible friction.Bringing your lips together for another kiss and effectively silencing him you rolled your hips up into his and dragged your denim covered crotch over the hard tent in his trousers, hissing at the sensation. 

"Good" you bit out, too turned on to even breathe out more than one word to describe how pissed off you would be if Hugh stopped moving, even if it was to take his jeans off. 

"Yes" you gasped out in pure pleasure when Hugh's hips pushed forward into your groin and drove along your clothed clit, succeeding in sending a bolt of ecstasy up through your body as the friction and pent up tension allowed for the two of you to just ride into each other’s bodies and draw out the most amazing sounds and feelings.

Hugh’s hands were firmly gripping the bed sheets either side of your head and you could hear the strain of his breathing next to your ear as his hips pumped forward and ground down against you, your legs tightly wrapped around his back meant you were holding him against you and also allowed your own hips to move in time with him and moan and pant and shiver at the intensity of the pleasure being extracted.

"Fuck" Hugh whispered when you tightened your legs and essentially used his hidden erection as something to rub against, but it was insanely hot as your breathing was fast and ragged and you moaned and panted in his ear, his cock was leaking precum and staining his boxers while your cunt was so wet the movements of both your hips slid along you deliciously. 

"Don't stop...oh my go-" your pants of desire only made him move harder and faster and grind down so good, you wanted to see him cum, wanted to see this gorgeous man of such stature and tact loose total control and give into the animal inside of him. 

"You're so, so good" you moaned out the compliment and felt Hugh's hips stutter forward, you smiled through heavy breathes and knew the bliss of orgasm wouldn't be far along. Hugh's face was buried in your neck, panting and cursing but when you moved so you could face him you moaned out at the pink flush of pleasure across his cheeks, leaning up you planted a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away to lick at his bottom lip. 

"Gonna make me cuhm" your eyes were connected to his and the admission of your pleasure made Hugh groan and close his eyes, moving towards you in the same way he would if you were naked, hot and passionate and driving you towards orgasm. 

With one hand tight in the bedsheets and the other clasping at Hugh's back in desperate pleasure as your clit throbbed whilst being ground against his crotch, that feeling came crawling down your spine to sit in your stomach and pour out a flood of ecstasy, your head flung back against the bed as orgasm ripped through you agonisingly well and making you scream out in silence, your throat hoarse and beyond verbalization. You whimpered his name quietly. 

Hugh wasn't far behind as his hips bucked and stuttered and he moaned loudly, cursing as he stilled tight against you and spilled inside his underwear - hot white cum soaking his boxers and creating a sticky mess of lust and need as he panted with his head face down in the bed sheets. 

You gave each other a minute to breath and come down from the glow of your climaxes, Hugh's body a welcomed weight against you with your hand on his back comfortably. 

"I love you" you whispered in his ear, kissing his shoulder and hearing his intelligible groan of recognition that made you smile and chuckle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment!
> 
> My tumblr: @sad-sad-times


End file.
